


Across the Border

by sanamani1982



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alcoholic Louis, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Can't promise happy ending for everyone, Confused Harry, Cross border business, Happy Zayn, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Major character death if you can't deal with it plz do not read, Multi, Pining Liam, Sad Ending, Sad Louis, There will be fair share of graphical violence but nothing in detail mostly theoretical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanamani1982/pseuds/sanamani1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lou I think we should not be using this vehicle for our date, don't you think?” said Harry in a low tone as if someone will hear them talking on the road.<br/>"Styles, what's the fun in that if we cannot use it for our own adventure eh!” retorted Louis. Harry thinks that they will be in trouble if someone comes to know that they had used the patrol car for personal usage but he could not hurt Louis since they had a fight and he wants to make up for it.<br/>"Okay, but just so you know if we ever get caught I am pinning this on you and I am no way going to accept my involvement in this", huffed Harry.<br/>Louis smirked,” you know Styles, you are with THE TOMMO so please calm down and let me take you to the place I want us both to enjoy", is it really too much to ask for. Harry just shook his head and gave a slight nod to show that he is okay with it.<br/>But Harry was feeling something wrong not happy with the arrangement and to the very idea of it although he even had a small fight with Louis in the morning where Harry had shouted on top of his voice stating, " YOU WILL NOT CARE EVEN IF I DIE, ISN'T IT", Harry had immediately felt bad for uttering something which was not necessary since it was just a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Border

**Author's Note:**

> This is something which crossed my mind and I could not help but write it, I hope you will like it. I thought to write is a one off but then I continued and have 3 chapters ready so lets see where it goes ...
> 
> English is not my first language so please bear with me and if you find mistakes in it do let me know I will certainly take care of it.
> 
> I do not live in the USA hence I am not exactly aware of the acute geographical town in each state. Since this is a work of fiction I have taken the liberty to change some facts to suit the story as the backdrop of the story is based in the border of USA and Mexico therefore I apologize If I hurt anyone with it.
> 
> Constructive feedback is always welcomed... thank you..

The night was folding, Harry was really excited to be going on a date with Louis after so many days of work. The thing is being in the police department did not give them much private time hence they wanted to make good time of it.

"Captain Winston, I thank you for the off today and I will make sure I will report for duty tomorrow as promised", said Harry.

"Oh! don't bother Hazz, it's okay you have not taken a leave in a long time and besides you and Tomlinson have just cracked the lead on the cartel so might as well take some rest before the actual journey starts", Captain Winston nodded after saying that and went out the door.

Harry had bought change of cloth for himself as he knew that he would not be able to go home before the date hence he hurried towards the locker room and quickly showered to get changed. He wrapped around a white towel around his waist and as he was just about to change he felt two pair of eyes on him and it was Nick.

Nick was devouring Harry with his naked eyed as water dropped from his wet hair to Harry's chiseled torso making him look delicious. Just when Harry was about to say something resenting the look on Nick's face a loud voice echoed in the room which was none other than Louis's.

Louis came forward and stared at Nick and snarled, "See what you like Grimshaw, just so you know that your dream will never come true so the FUCK THE BACK OFF from my boyfriend or else I will not stop myself from killing you, you get that". Nick just waived his hands in the air as a sign of truce and he retreated his steps but before he was out of sight he shouted on top of his voice, "Tomlinson, if I had a boyfriend like yours I would never let him out of my sight, even in the locker room just so you know", with that he smirked and walked out of the area as fast as he can since he knew that Louis can be a handful when it comes to Harry.

Harry was holding down Louis by his waist and was trying to calm him, "You know Lou, I can take care of myself and I certainly do not want you fighting with each and every colleague of ours.They know it all too well that we are together and nothing will change that and I for sure can not love anyone else apart from you, Okay". Harry was reasoning that locker room was a free area and hence people were bound to see each other half naked and no one can help it.

Louis although short and curvy can be intimidating if he had enough rage in him. He is courageous, smart, witty, clever, charming and mouthful however everyone in the department respected Louis because he was one of the best detectives they have and Louis helped solve each crime more than his partners with his wit and clever approach. His tactics were special as the Captain would say and absolutely no one messes with the "THE TOMMO".

Louis smirked and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips, "Hazz you know I love you right, it's just that I get jealous and angsty when someone tries to get to you I dunno and by the way what are you doing looking so sexy before the official date has even started".

 "Aahh, so do you want to test the sexiness now my dear Tommo, we have the shower to ourselves and I bet no one absolutely no one will come at this hour so we can do whatever you want", Harry said with a sultry voice.

Harry had just been promoted to the detective post few months ago and was partnered with Louis but they have been going around for a couple of months. Officially you are not allowed to date your partner or for that fact anyone in the department but they were an exception because of their reputation. Both detectives are very responsible co-worker and never delayed in furnishing the report. The pair have never jeopardized work for their personal lives hence the Captain had let the couple happen under his nose but if the word went outside of the precinct they all might be in trouble. So it was hush hush affair, it's like everyone knew but nobody would would dare talk about it.

Harry and Louis were not one to take advantage of their situation much and kept to themselves doing their job with much dedication as the department wants. But once in a while Louis's mischievous self comes out and Harry has to just go with it after a fight ofcourse.

"Styles eager much, what if I say that let us just go out on a proper date for now and we will take care of your sexiness in my comfortable bed later on", Louis smiled back with that. Harry sighed and just said, "Your loss TOMMO".

With that, both of them got dressed and eagerly stormed out of the precinct building waiting for the great time to come ... however when Harry went to the parking lot he was shocked to see Louis in the patrol car and not their personal vehicle. Harry raised his brow but Louis had already beat him to it by opening the passenger door and asking Harry to slide in.

Harry retorts, " You want me to take out on a date in the official car," he gave an incredulous look towards Louis and Louis just shrugged with a look which says , "WHY NOT".So, you were serious when you told me in the morning I thought you were joking, said Harry to Louis.

"Lou I think we should not be using this vehicle for our date, don't you think?", said Harry in a low tone as if someone will hear them talking on the road.

"Styles, what's the fun in that if we cannot use it for our own adventure eh!",retorted Louis. Harry thinks that they will be in trouble if someone comes to know that they had used the patrol car for personal usage but he could not hurt Louis since they had a fight and he wants to make up for it.

"Okay, but just so you know if we ever get caught I am pinning this on you and I am no way going to accept my involvement in this", huffed Harry.

Louis smirked,"you know Styles, you are with THE TOMMO so please calm down and let me take you to the place I want us both to enjoy", is it really too much to ask for.Harry just shook his head and gave a slight nod to show that he is okay with it.

But something in Harry was not happy with the idea as he was feeling very uneasy and uncomfortable with the arrangement and he even had a small fight with Louis in the morning where Harry had shouted on top of his voice stating, " YOU WILL NOT CARE EVEN IF I DIE, ISN'T IT", Harry had immediately felt bad for uttering something which was not necessary since it was just a date.

“Lou, where are you taking me”, asked Harry … “Styles, why are you always eager, just lemme surprise you will ya”, retorted Louis.

To his amazement, Louis stopped at the tip of the steep valley surrounded by small dunes of the adjacent desert bordering Mexico. He could see the entire small town of Brownsville, Texas lit up in the night like small stars glittering in the vast open sky.

Louis had stepped out of the vehicle and asked Harry not to come out of the car till everything was placed in order. He had brought a picnic basket with him with lots of beer in it. Two sandwiches finely wrapped and a sub each with the finest cheese. Fries along with burger was picked up from Wendy’s which was Harry’s favorite. After placing everything on the picnic matt Louis had bought with him, he placed a candle in the middle and lit it up with the lighter. Meanwhile Harry was getting anxious as Louis had blindfolded him and made him swear to not open until he says so.

Louis could hear a faint siren from the distance but he shrugged it off because no one comes here in the middle of the night unless doing some illegal activity hence all the more reason for him bringing the departmental vehicle to ward off anyone coming to the area if they knew a patrol car was parked in the area. Louis knew it all too well the activities in the surroundings however since they had broken the lead of the cartel he thought there will be less activity for sometime.

Just as he was about to call Harry out, the siren sounded nearer and nearer closing off the distance from where he was standing and he could also hear a buzzing sound of high octane engine along with it. The speed with which the engine roared Louis knew that he was not wrong in thinking that the vehicles were approaching the area they were at right now. He ran towards the vehicle shouting on top of his voice for Harry to come out …. But it was too late.

It happened so fast Louis could not even apprehend the situation….

The high octane vehicle had rammed the car from behind in which Harry was seated pushing it to the edge and then taking it down along with it. The first patrol car too went down and when Louis tried to jump down the site two policemen came and held him tight not letting him go further. He tried kicking them and pushing with all his will to let him go but he was no match with two of the officers holding him. He cursed and cursed and whined and cried to let him save the love of his life but all in vain ….

“Harryyy….. Hazzz …no no no Plz plz God …. No“, shrieked Louis … and everything went blurred and with the blink of his eye everything was gone and black … Louis did not know when he fell to the ground  ... the last thing he could remember was the loud boom of the cars and fire engulfing in the surrounding area down the valley and the food scattered all over him … but then it went pitch black ….


End file.
